


To Break an Egg

by Chromebug



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, Heart hotel, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromebug/pseuds/Chromebug
Summary: Rolling onto his stomach Sora closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over his head as he began to break apart. “Fuck…” he mumbled.Everything was going so bad and he hadn’t even been home for 12 hours… every worse case scenario he had thought up on the way here didn’t even compare to what actually happened.It’ll be alright Sora…Yeah, the voices in his head could definitely wait till morning.[Sora's return to destiny Islands is causing a lot more problems than he would like]
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	To Break an Egg

Play island looked just about the same as they had left it.

More graffiti here and there likely a touch from Wakka or tidus, the plants more wild and a little more holes in the shacks built along the side of the mountain. It was Riku who had always made sure everything was fixed, as the oldest normally it was him that tried to keep order. 

Wakka was normally too absorbed in Blitzball on the beach and was also normally the instigator of chaos when Riku wasn’t around. 

Though with all the small and big differences around the island, the Ocean always remained that constant. It looked just the same and just as big as Sora remembered it.

It’s expansive beauty always capitatived him, the true islander inside of him yearned to be back on the beach. 

“We’re really back home aren't we?” Sora looked to Riku, standing next to him letting the waves clash against his ankles. The stressed look Riku had been sporting lately was gone and replaced by a look of peace.

“Yeah, this time you two better let someone know when you run off again okay?” Kari laughed, punching Sora playfully in the arm.

_ I remember this place...I’ve come here before... _

The sudden voice startled Sora, the unfamiliar tone putting him slightly on edge. “What was that?”

Riku looked down at the smaller boy confused. “What?”

Before Sora could respond a shriek came from the other side of the beach, the trio startling and turning to the cause of the loud disturbance.

They had been too busy enjoying their peace on the beach to notice a boat had been approaching the small little island. 

Slephie was the first one on shore, falling into the water with a splash. She quickly picked herself up and ran to Kairi tackling her into the sand. “Where have you been! I’ve been worried sick kai!”

Kairi flushed a sat up, struggling with Slephie weighing her down. “Selphie I-”

Kairi was interrupted by Selphie as the smaller girl pushed Kairi into her chest. “Not only do you just up and disappear you come back with two random boys…” Finally getting a better look at the two, her eyes widened recognizing them once the pieces put themselves together.

“Sora and Riku?”

Wakka and Tidus got the boat completely ashore and ran over to see the cause of Selphie’s panic, the both of them freezing looking at the boys that had disappeared all those years ago. 

“Dude…” Wakka choked and tears started to slip from his eyes, Tidus was rendered silent. 

Riku smiled sadly trying not to look either of them in the eyes, but Sora glowed. “We’re back guys…” 

Wakka gave in and hugged Sora, picking him up and swinging him around laughing. Tidus just smiled and wrapped an arm around Riku’s shoulders, quietly commenting ‘welcome home’. 

The reunion was touching and filled with tears and laughs, Riku was still a little awkward but was quickly coming around. Though more wanted to be said, The three knew they had places to be. 

Tidus somehow got all of them on his small sailboat, and took them back to the mainland. They chatted along the way, dogging questions on their whereabouts. Kairi took over most of the conversation, Sora unable to come up with a good enough lie and Riku just not really in the mood for talking.

The sailboat arrived back to mainland the three split ways from their old island friends, making their way back to the homes they had left. Sora and Riku’s homecoming were to be a lot more chaotic in comparison to Kairi’s who had a much shorter absence. 

But they still wished each other good luck, planning to meet up tomorrow whenever they could a moment away.

Sora made his way down the street he had always used walking home from school, looking at houses to see who had moved and who had stayed during his absence. It was later in the day with most having arrived home from work or school hours ago, so it made a nice quiet walk home.

Like always the key was under the fake rock next to the back door, from the looks of it Sora had been the last one to use it. His parents never really wanted to give him a house key, 14 year old Sora had a knack for losing important things.

His mom wasn’t home when he stepped inside, the house empty and quiet other than for the hum of the ceiling fan. Knowing how the word of mouth worked here, his mom should already be running home while his father wouldn't know a thing till his ship docked later tonight.

Sora’s heart swelled and he ran a hand through his mess of hair. “I’m home…” 

After wandering downstairs for a bit, looking at old pictures scattered across the living room Sora finally made his way upstairs. 

His room remained untouched like he’d never left. Clothes all over the floor, books shoved into places other than his book shelf, and cds stacked on his nightstand next to his portable cd player. Gosh, he wondered if it still worked.

Grabbing the player he turned it on, a little green light glowing in conformation. Sora knew there was already a CD inside and clicked play.

Simple and Clean blared from the headphones and he laughed, flopping down on his bed giggling. He loved this song and couldn’t remember the last time he was able to listen to it, he'd have to take this with him next time the Yen Sid called them for a mission.

_ This is a really pretty song! _

“I know right? This was my jam back-” Sora froze, his eyes quickly scanning across the room.

Who was he talking to?

Before he could dwell further, the front door slammed open startling him. His key blade was quickly in hand throwing off the headphones still blasting music.

“Sora?” His mom’s panicked shout brought Sora out of his panicked state, his keyblade disappearing as his mother stumbled up the stairs and into his room.

Sora’s mom looked tired and stressed, she also seemed a lot thinner than he remembered and smaller. Or maybe it could be the fact he was now a head taller than she. “Sora…” Tears started to flow from his mom’s blue eyes, her body shaking as she fell to her knees sobbing. “My baby…”

Guilt rushed him and made Sora choke, he carefully bent down and brought his arms around her. “Im home mama,” He didn’t think he could cry anymore, but tears flowed anyway. 

She was so small in his arms… he had remembered distinctly that last time he hugged his mom, it had been him curled up in her arms.

They sat like that for who knows how long, on the floor crying enough to flood the island. It was getting dark out when she finally pulled away, cupping her son’s cheeks into her small hands.

“You’ve gotten so much bigger honey, you’re father would have been so overjoyed to see how big you are!” she laughed sadly.

Something twisted in his stomach. “Where is dad?” Sora had a feeling, a pain he didn’t want to think about. A strange emptiness he felt when he looked in her eyes.

It worried him, where was his dad?

“Oh Sora…” She couldn’t look at him. “Your father passed away a couple months after you disappeared. He had cancer… we had planned to tell you, but that was when you disappeared and he stopped focusing on himself and worked so hard to try finding you all. He…”

Sora’s mother couldn’t finish and buried her face into Sora’s chest, instantly in tears once again.

A couple of months after he had left? There had been a moment before falling asleep when the worlds had been restored and people knew Sora was still someone to be remembered, though he remembered little of that time himself... It didn’t take much putting together to make Sora realize that his father had died while he had been asleep, while no one could remember who Sora was.

His father had died not even remembering that he had a son. 

It was too hard to think about and his mind was too muddled for another stream of tears, so he comforted his mom and drifted.

He disappeared and worried his parents…

_ Sora… what happened wasn’t your fault, if we had done more… fought harder… if I had only been stronger… _

They forgot about him and his father died missing something important to him, why did he have to sleep for so long again?

_ There was nothing you could have done, I… I acted selfish in an attempt to be real…  _

Once he finally woke up his mother remembered everything, remembering that she not only lost the love of her life but the product of that love.

_ Sora I… this isn’t fair! _

What went through her mind once she remembered that Sora was gone too?

_ You dad is dead, get over it. You had more important things to do, dipshit. _

The ring of the doorbell rang throughout the house, snapping Sora out of his trance. 

“Ah… who could that be?” Sora’s mom pulled away and composed herself the best she could, slowly making her way downstairs.

Sora followed behind somewhat still in a daze, but got to the door before his mom and opened it with her standing close behind.

Standing on the other side of the door was Riku, looking more upset than Sora had left him. His knuckles were bruised like he had been hitting something and his face was red and blotchy.

“Come here sweetie…” It was like his mom knew something Sora didn’t and he was shocked when Riku let his mom pull him into a hug. 

“Riku?” Sora took his friends hand, Riku squeezing his hand in return. 

“My parents are gone…” Riku mumbled quietly, wearing a face of pain and understanding. 

Riku didn’t seem all that shocked that his parents were no longer here.

Sora didn’t pry and let his mom take Riku to the guest room upstairs, coming back down a few minutes later. 

She explained that Riku’s parents had divorced and moved to the mainland about 2 years ago, around the time when the worlds had been newly restored and everything went back to normal. 

It didn’t sit right with him… his parents should have remembered him and should have waited for him to come home, but then again Sora wasn’t shocked this had happened.

It was almost in Riku’s parents' description for them to run off the moment the thing that tied them together disappeared. 

Riku’s parents had always been distant, working more than paying attention to their son. It was almost like a chore for them to take care of the son they gave life to. They always had such high expectations of Riku, but never really cared at the same time. 

It was the reason Riku had always strived to be the best, hoping good marks and behavior would make them proud and make them really see him.

Sora’s mom decided that food was the best comfort in a time like this. 

She came up with a breakfast dinner of pancakes and wrapped up a plate for Riku to eat once he was ready to come downstairs.

Sora and his Mom talked over dinner till it was almost midnight, she wanted to know where he had gone and why she forgot about him. So Sora told her everything.

He told her about the darkness taking over and having to fight to save everyone and everything, glazing over things he really didn’t want to tell her while showing off his keyblade to cement the truth of everything he told her.

He knew everyone would be angry that he told his mom the truth, but he refused to lie to her. Like he could get away with lying to her anyway.

But she promised to keep everything Sora had told her a secret, not even Riku could know what he had told her. 

“One day I’ll have to leave again,” Sora messed with the peeling pain on the table, remembering how pristine it had looked when he and his dad painted it when he was a lot younger. “But this time you’ll know and you won't have to worry about me okay?” He smiled sadly.

Sora’s mom held his hand from across the table. “I knew you’d do amazing things Sora, but please… be safe and be careful.” she placed a soft kiss on his hand. “I love you more than the stars,”

After cleaning up dinner Sora wanted to check on Riku before heading to bed, but Sora’s mom told him Riku probably needed a moment to himself. He’d come around when he wanted to talk.

So they parted for the night and Sora laid in his own bed for the first time in 2 years, staring at the stars decorating the ceiling. 

Rolling onto his stomach Sora closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over his head as he began to break apart. “Fuck…” he mumbled.

Everything was going so bad and he hadn’t even been home for 12 hours… every worse case scenario he had thought up on the way here didn’t even compare to what actually happened.

_ It’ll be alright Sora… _

Yeah, the voices in his head could definitely wait till morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've ever posted even though I've been lurking for years...
> 
> I tried my hardest to check for errors but I can only do so much, please stay with me with this wild ride.


End file.
